


Fate's Clutches

by furcoatedmadonna



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furcoatedmadonna/pseuds/furcoatedmadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple life, living as a woodsman's daughter. We didn't have much and didn't know many, but we were content with what we have. That is until I started to hear a voice within the woods.</p><p>Woodsman's daughter's story which shows us another perspective of OtGW. The Beast and Woodsman's daughter are not in love. I personally don't think the Beast is capable of having such a strong and unconditional emotion. But this will take on their relationship that they'll develop in time. The Beast will be as canon as possible, the girl will not be a Mary Sue. I also try to not change the shows timeline.  The Beast/The Woodsman's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Clutches

**Author's Note:**

> Over the Garden Wall does not belong to me.  
> This is just a silly girl's fantasy over the show. Hope you enjoy it.

  **Prologue**

 It was a simple life, living as a woodsman's daughter. We didn't have much and didn't know many, but we were content with what we have.

 Father would chop woods, store some for coming winter and sell the rest to the common folk. I would take care of the house as best as I could. Cleaning the house, cooking meals, looking after the garden also drawing water from veil. None of them were too taxing and I would always have some time for myself to do as I wish. I would read books about mystical quests, daring adventures and fearless heroes. This way I would be able to roam around the planet, feel the thrill of visiting unknown places and be free like the wind.

 Father would be the one bringing me books and if it had been a good season, he would buy me fabric and colorful ribbons with spare money. I would patch the holes of old clothes and sew new garments like skirts and tunics. I still remember the time we used to go and buy these things together tough... We would go to the tavern have a hearty meal, listen some ballads and folklore. Then go to the nearby shops and buy the necessities. Some days I would stay behind and get sewing lessons from the tavern keeper, the sweetest woman in the whole town. I had started taking lessons from her while I was barely reaching my father's knee, just the age to learn these tasks. She offered giving me lessons, saying my father was not fit for chars as feeding and taking care of himself was not same as taking care of a child, someone as fragile as a toothpick. Father reluctantly agreed finding reason behind the lady's words and I learned what having a mother felt like for the first time in my life.

 Not everything lasts forever though. Townsfolk started to talk about the Beast, a creature of darkness and despair, how he frequently lured people to the woods and devoured the souls of the weak. He would bewitch them, manipulate sufficiently so they would bend to his needs, later turn them into Edelwood trees so he could use the oil of the trees to lit the Dark Lantern's fire. Every creature in the Unknown was terrified as they hadn't seen such dangerous and powerful creature before. I didn't know much about him myself but stories of his wickedness and ill dealings terrified me as well, he was known as a complete monster. Then one day father said it was too dangerous for me to go out and it would be safer for me to stay inside until the Beast is no longer a threat. While I found his reasoning unreasonable because the Beast doesn't seem be leaving anytime soon or won't be having a change of heart and I would be a prisoner in my own house, I would be setting my poor father at ease. So I've started living in my personal solitude. Sometimes we had people over like the Tavern Keeper and father would try to spent as much time with me as possible but it was not enough. I was a curious girl by nature and my hunger for the Unknown was far greater than my father's liking. But I loved my father and my books had enough characters for a life time to keep me company. If only I could appreciate this humble life a little bit more...


End file.
